1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a method for manufacturing the coil component.
2. Description of Related Art
Smartphones recently have been using a signal having a wide frequency band. A coil component is often used as an impedance matching circuit in a radio frequency (RF) system for transmission/reception of a high frequency signal, and the use of the above-mentioned high frequency coil component continues to increase.
The coil component should be usable at a high frequency, for example 100 MHz or more, due to a self resonance frequency (SRF) of a high frequency band and low specific resistance based on the miniaturization thereof. In addition, in order to reduce loss within the frequency of a device, high quality factor Q characteristics are required.
Since current coil components implement a high quality factor Q, using materials having low specific resistance, by means of a photolithography method, the characteristics of the materials are very important. In the case in which such materials are used, however, in order to implement high quality factor Q characteristics, optimization of a shape and structure of a coil of the coil component are required.